El despertar del gigante dormido
by Katie-mee
Summary: 1941, Japón ha bombardeado la base militar de Pearl Harbour. Cuando Arthur se entera no puede hacer otra cosa que volar a Washington, siente que Alfred podría necesitarle más que nunca, en especial porque ha declarado la guerra a la nación nipona. El inglés cree que sus consejos y ayuda podrían servirle a su aliado, pero lo que no sabe es qué ocurrira una vez esté en allí. USUK
1. Chapter 1

**NA: Este es un WIP de dos o tres capítulos, dependiendo de cómo vaya la cosa, USUK, Shounen ai, puede que lemon (no lo tengo claro) y un poquito de historia. No es comparable a los grandes fics del fandom, pero aquí viene una pequeña aportación de una servidora que espero sea de su agrado. **

**Como saben Hetalia no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco. Me gustaría, por que el USUK y el GerIta serían más que canon y se podría ver como se dicen cursiladas, aparte de que tendría suficiente talento como mangaka para dibujar a mis preciosos, lo cual es una delicia. xD se me va la pinza…**

**¡Oh! por favor, no hagáis bromas sobre el título, es algo histórico, se dice que el ataque de Japón a Pearl Harbour fue lo que necesitaba América para ir a la guerra, que era un gigante dormido hasta entonces. Las bromas respecto a gigantes objetos fálicos no están bien en este caso… o están mejor porque tienen doble sentido… :s no lo sé **

* * *

Arthur tomó un vuelo a Estados Unidos tan pronto como lo supo. No quería dejar la guerra a medias en Europa, pero Alfred le necesitaría. Necesitaría un poco de la sensatez de un hermano mayor dadas las circunstancias. Japón acababa de bombardear Pearl Harbor, sin previo aviso y sin contar con que EE UU dudaba sobre actuar en la guerra o no.

Hasta aquel momento Norte América se había mantenido al margen de la segunda guerra mundial, el país estaba dividido en dos. Algunos creían que debían tomar partido en el asunto y otros, que era mucho mejor apoyar a las fuerzas aliadas sin enviar tropas. Pero después del bombardeo en Hawaii, ningún estadounidense se sentía con ganas de continuar con la segunda opinión. Al día siguiente, en el congreso se voto casi por unanimidad la declaración de guerra a Japón, Norte América estaba iracundo y quería que Japón sufriera en sus carnes el dolor de aquellas 2402 personas que perecieron en la base militar de la bahía de Pearl City.

Cuando Arthur llegó a Estados Unidos no tardó en encontrar a su colega, Alfred estaba sentado en las escaleras del monumento a Lincoln. El monumento de estilo neoclásico era como un templo para el estadounidense, motivo por el cual sabía que estaría allí.

— Van a pagarlo, no pueden hacernos algo así y salir indemnes— dijo Alfred mirando al vacio completamente irado. Vestía su chaqueta marrón y su uniforme, como de costumbre, pero había dejado en algún otro lugar su característica sonrisa relajada, esa sonrisa que había encandilado a Arthur y le había hecho perder la guerra de independencia. Toda su fuerza y energía se habían convertido en ira, una ira que a Arthur le preocupaba. — Trataban de anularnos, pero nos han despertado y van a arrepentirse de ello. Japón va a arrepentirse de lo que ha hecho, ¡va a conocer mi lado más terrorífico!

Arthur le observaba y pensaba en su propio pueblo, en los bombardeos constantes y lo mucho que sufrían sus habitantes. El pequeño Alfred había sufrido solo una mínima parte de lo que él mismo sentía en su piel día tras día en el viejo continente, pero no le dijo nada. Había ido para darle su apoyo y consejo, no para reprenderle.

— Debes calmarte y pensar de forma fría — dijo el de los ojos verdes haciendo uso de su experiencia. Atacar cuando uno siente rabia nunca le había llevado a buen puerto, él mismo lo había hecho en el pasado y había fracasado estrepitosamente. — Te necesitamos también en Europa, debemos cuidar los unos de los otros.

— Lo sé — El estadounidense derramaba lagrimas de impotencia por no poder volver atrás en el tiempo y haber decidido proteger a los suyos desde mucho antes. — Pero me siento humillado. Siempre dejé claro de qué lado estaba, pero no me pronuncié, no ataqué y no tomé cartas en el asunto.

El inglés rodeó con sus brazos a Alfred. Hacía más de un siglo que consiguió su independencia, pero seguía siendo demasiado joven, seguía siendo su pequeño. Con todos sus rifirrafes, Alfred era y siempre sería su pequeño América, aunque ya no fuera una colonia suya y no guardase lealtad a su casa real.

— Vayamos a casa, te prepararé una sopa — Si Alfred no se hubiera encontrado demasiado centrado en su dolor y rabia se hubiera percatado de aquella dulzura extraña que el inglés le estaba mostrando. Una dulzura que no mostraba desde mucho antes de que se independizara, tal vez, la misma que había mostrado cuando lo encontró y le causó tan buena impresión a aquel jovencísimo Alfred. Un Alfred casi tan asustado como el de aquel momento.

— Soy una nación adulta, puedo prepararme la sopa yo mismo — se quejó el estadounidense.

— Tonto, ¡eres un engreído! — Exclamó Arthur, dio un golpe en la cabeza a la otra nación haciendo que sus anteojos cayeran al suelo. — Siempre igual, trato de cuidarte, darte mi apoyo y consejo y así me lo pagas con tus "ya soy una nación adulta, ¿por qué no vas a molestar a Francia?" ¿Sabes qué? Que me marcho, me da igual.

El inglés se separó de Alfred y empezó a caminar por aquella enorme avenida sin mirar atrás, sería su aliado y su antigua colonia, pero no dejaba de ser un imbécil.

Alfred se levantó un poco atontado por el golpe y, después de coger sus gafas, persiguió a Arthur, se dirigían a la puerta de la casa que tenía el americano en Washington. El gentleman inglés no iba a abandonarle, aun que lo dijera mil veces se quedaría hasta asegurarse de que estaba bien.

En la puerta de la casa, Alfred le dio las llaves a Arthur y le abrazó por la espalda mientras este trataba de abrir. Con su cara pegada a la espalda de Arthur, el estadounidense repasaba las veces que había sido ayudado por su viejo amigo, como siempre se cuidaban la espalda el uno del otro y no podía evitar sentirse algo abrumado por sus sentimientos contradictorios hacia el inglés.

— Siempre eres tan pesado, y yo solo puedo darte las gracias porque sabes cuidarme bien — dijo, pero Arthur solo oyó un brurururubu por que la nación más joven seguía pegada a su espalda.

— Vaya un idiota estás hecho — le recriminó el inglés al no poder entender una sola palabra de lo que había dicho.

Abrió la puerta de aquella enorme casa familiar, no entendía como Alfred podía vivir allí solo. Era un lugar enorme, probablemente para una gran familia y no para un hombre solo.

— Las otras naciones dicen que cocinas fatal — comentó el americano cuando después de un difícil camino para no caerse, llegaron a la cocina y se despegó de Arthur. — Pero a mí siempre me ha gustado como lo haces.

Y es que lo que el resto de naciones también sabían era que Alfred F Jones tenía un gusto terrible, nadie confiaba en su buen gusto. A veces podía acertar, pero le gustaba casi todo. Pero a Arthur aquello no le importaba, porque Alfred sabía apreciar el esfuerzo que ponía en sus platos.

La cocina era enorme. Parecía que en Estado Unidos todo lo hacían de tamaño XXL, pues la nevera ocupaba como dos o tres personas, el mármol era una gran mesa en la que cocinar y lo único que parecía de un tamaño normal eran el fogón de la cocina y el microondas.

—Saca puerros, pollo y lo que sea que tengas de verdura en la nevera — ordenó el inglés convencido de preparar la sopa más buena que jamás en su vida habría probado Alfred. — Necesitaremos también una olla grande y…

El americano no se había movido ni un milímetro, estaba al lado de Arthur un poco pasmado mirando como el otro sacaba cuchillo, madera y otros utensilios de los cajones a la par que le ordenaba que hiciera todo aquello.

— Es que… — Alfred no sabía cómo decírselo directamente. — Bueno… La olla está en el armario de arriba.

— Está bien, tráela.

Arthur se dispuso a abrir la nevera para buscar aquellos vegetales que necesitaría, contando con las grandes explanadas americanas en las que se cultivaba de todo, encontrar verdura en una casa típica americana no sería un problema. En Europa las cosas eran diferentes, más aún con la guerra. A duras penas había comida para todos y preparar una buena sopa era algo que se le hacía extremadamente complicado.

En la nevera solo había carne de ternera para hamburguesas. Aquella carne podía ser buena para acompañar, recordaba una vieja receta de otro país en la que se ponía pelotas de carne en el caldo, pero con solo carne aquella sopa sería un desperdicio.

— Tengo sopa enlatada en la despensa — sonrió Alfred, parecía que tener al inglés consigo había hecho que se relajase un poco. En pocos días ambos partirían al frente, pero por el momento podían disfrutar de aquellos minutos de tranquilidad en casa a pesar de encontrarse en medio de un Washington agitado por los recientes acontecimientos.

Arthur miró al otro con cierta decepción y Alfred no pudo evitar acercarse a él con la clara intención de hacerle entender que aquella era su forma de vida. Las discusiones entre el viejo y el nuevo continente por sus culturas y formas de ver la vida siempre estarían presentes. Y el inglés llevaba un peso sobre las espaldas que Alfred había conseguido evitar hasta el pasado siete de diciembre.

— ¡Solo quería hacer una maldita sopa! —exclamó al borde del llanto. No era la sopa, no era la falta de materiales y no era que probablemente comerían hamburguesas con patatas fritas que Alfred traería de la hamburguesería más cercana. Lo que le ocurría era lo mismo que le ocurría al americano, lo mismo que le ocurría a Japón y lo mismo que ocurría en todo el mundo. Eran los dos años de guerra que llevaba, al contrario de Estados Unidos que se incorporaba en aquellos días, Arthur había sufrido la guerra desde el principio. — No estamos tan mal como Francia, pero Londres está tan apagada. Casi acabábamos de firmar la paz cuando empezó esta otra guerra y no sé cuanto más podré aguantarlo.

— Arthur… — dijo Alfred al darse cuenta de que su colega estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Le abrazó otra vez. — No tienes de qué preocuparte, ahora que yo voy a estar ahí te aseguro que ganaremos la guerra y podrás hacer montones de sopa, y ni los japoneses, ni los alemanes ni nadie en el mundo podrá molestarte, por que como tú dices ¡el pueblo inglés es fuerte! y sabrá aguantar con endereza hasta que los salve.

— Idiota — susurró.

Por un momento Alfred pensó toda la historia que tenía con Arthur, aquella relación extraña entre ellos nunca se resolvía. No sabía si eran como hermanos, si se habían querido de verdad o si Arthur siempre le había cuidado por el interés, porque quería poseer todas aquellas tierras que siempre le habían pertenecido al americano. Alfred sabía que a pesar de desear su independencia también le quería, quería salvarle, mantener una buena relación con el inglés y besarle. Aquel era un pensamiento repentino, pero no había sido la primera vez que aparecía en su cabeza, ya se había imaginado muchas veces como sería dormir abrazado a él y despertarse por las mañanas viendo su pelo enmarañado y sufriendo su mal humor.

Y lo hizo. Alfred posó sus labios sobre los del inglés y los acarició con su lengua a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Pero Arthur no respondió a aquel beso, le apartó con fuerza, casi desesperado por alejarse de él.

— Haces esto porque vas a ir a la guerra ¿verdad? — dijo asumiendo que aquel beso había sido un acto de desesperación por parte de Alfred dadas las evidentes circunstancias. — Porqué no debes, no tiene sentido alguno que te desesperes en hacer ahora todas esas cosas, si morimos, si perdemos, será con el honor de defender una causa justa. No debes lanzarte a besarme por que tengas miedo.

— Yo no tengo miedo.

Después de aquello no volvieron a hablar en lo que quedaba de día. Arthur se sentó a tomar té y leer el periódico mientras que Alfred salía a jugar al baseball con su vecino, un niño de unos diez años cuyo padre era militar. Cada vez que el americano entraba en la casa y se cruzaba con el inglés saltaban chispas, Arthur no se quitaba de la cabeza aquel beso y Alfred no podía acallar la voz del otro insistiendo en que lo había hecho porque tenía miedo. Tal vez un poco de miedo sí que tenía, a perderle o a que los alemanes o los italianos capturasen a su gentleman inglés y le torturasen, que le hicieran daño.

Por la noche cenaron sopa de lata y hamburguesa, Arthur se fue a la habitación de invitados y Alfred a la suya. El inglés se marcharía al día siguiente, probablemente temprano por la mañana. Ninguno de los dos podía dormir, no querían dejar su relación en aquel estado de molestia que no permitía que ninguno de los dos cediera a admitir por un lado que si deseaba aquel beso y por el otro que si había un poco de miedo en su corazón. Cinco minutos después de que Arthur entrara en la habitación, Alfred estaba en la puerta mirándole, sin atreverse a entrar o mediar palabra.

— No te quedes ahí parado — dijo por fin Arthur, liberando a Alfred de aquello que lo mantenía fijo en el alfeizar de la puerta. — ¿Puedes sentarte a mi lado un momento?


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur se incorporó y dejó sitio en la cama para el americano que caminaba a pasos pequeños. Iba descalzo y por pijama llevaba una enorme camiseta y su ropa interior, "aún no ha madurado" se dijo el inglés, que obviamente llevaba un pijama conjuntado con sus calcetines gruesos.

— No puedo ir a la guerra mientras estás enfadado conmigo — dijo Alfred al poco de sentarse sobre el colchón. — Sé que siempre tendremos nuestras diferencias, pero…

El inglés colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios del otro y lo hizo callar. El silencio les rodeaba a excepción de algún coche que pasaba por la zona, y la poca luz que había en la habitación a duras penas dejaba que Alfred pudiera ver a Arthur. Solo notaba sus brazos moviéndose y sus manos acariciándole el pelo.

— Arthur… — trató de decir, pero entonces las manos del inglés giraron su rostro y sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos. El beso de Arthur sabía dulce y pegajoso. La respiración del inglés, un poco agitada, le causaba un ligero cosquilleo en la cara. — Dijiste que… pensé que…

— Tú no piensas — contestó el otro tajante y haciendo que Alfred frunciera el ceño. — Por eso me besaste antes. Por tu culpa no puedo dejar de pensar en qué pasaría si te ocurriera algo y si te pierdo por completo. ¿Qué pasaría si perdiéramos en esta estúpida guerra? Antes de que me besaras podía bloquear por completo todos esos pensamientos negativos, pero ahora solo pienso en tu estúpida cara y lo que podría pasarte.

Alfred relajó su semblante y rio. No tenía porqué titubear, Arthur de verdad le quería y estaba angustiado por su inmediata incorporación a la guerra. Giró todo su cuerpo para mirar al inglés, rozó la nariz de él con la suya y volvió a besarle a la par que aguantaba el rostro de este. Beso que se alargó durante varios minutos a la vez que el americano desabrochaba los botones de la camisa de aquel pijama rayado de franela, cosa que incomodaba al inglés por aquella rapidez tan común del americano.

— ¿Po-podrías ir más despacio? — dijo entre titubeos y un poco vacilante. Se sentía incapaz de dominarse frente a aquel calor que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que notaba los dedos del americano rozar su pecho.

— Ehhm... supongo — contestó Alfred algo extrañado, él creía que los británicos eran apasionados, eso le habían dicho siempre*****. A pesar de todo, rodeó el cuerpo de Arthur con sus brazos y lo apretó contra el suyo a la vez que rozaba su rostro sobre la clavícula del inglés.

Ambos se recostaron sobre la cama mientras Arthur acariciaba el rostro del americano que jugaba con los botones de la camisa sin desabrocharlos. Se preguntaba cuán despacio quería que fuera Arthur y por qué su ritmo le parecía tan frenético, solo le había intentado quitar la camisa del pijama. No se le había ocurrido bajarle los pantalones, aun que quería, se imaginó poco a poco como hubiera sucedido todo si el inglés no le hubiera pedido que fuera más despacio. Le habría desabrochado un botón tras otro a la vez que besaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo y…

— Alfred… — interrumpió el inglés sus pensamientos.

El americano levantó su rostro hacia el de Arthur y este le besó con avidez, como si se arrepintiera de haberle pedido que fueran despacio. Sus manos resbalaban sobre su camiseta y se introdujeron en sus calzoncillos sorprendiendo a Alfred más de lo que aquel beso le había chocado en un primer momento. El americano gimió al notar como las cálidas manos de Arthur empezaban a agitar su miembro bajo la ropa.

El inglés acalló los gemidos de Alfred con su boca, recreándose en su sabor, que respondió deshaciéndose de aquella ridícula camisa de franela y acariciando su pecho.

— Eres tú el que se embala — dijo el americano apartando la mano de Arthur de su miembro y empujándole para que se tendiera. Él se quitó la camiseta y se apoyó sobre el pecho del inglés, empezó besando su cuello—, deja al héroe controlar la situación.

Arthur tenía intención de replicar, pero al notar la respiración de Alfred descender hasta su abdomen no pudo más que contenerse. El americano besó las caderas del inglés mientras se escurría aquellos pantalones de pijama hacia abajo, dejando ver unos slips de algodón que aprisionaban una alucinante erección.

El inglés acarició los rubios cabellos del americano, que no tardó en quitarle aquellos slips. Los labios del americano besaron el pene de Arthur despacio, produciendo un leve cosquilleo.

—No, no y no — dijo Arthur incorporándose y echándose para atrás ¿Por qué tenía que ser Alfred quine llevase la situación? ¡Qué héroe ni qué puñetas!

Alfred se quedó perplejo mirando al inglés que refunfuñaba, ¿es que no podía relajarse ni cuando se ofrecía a darle el sexo de su vida?

— Arthur — dijo el americano algo hundido por aquella negativa tan rotunda. — No pensaba morderte, ni torturarte. Solo quería…

El inglés empujó a Alfred sobre el colchón, mordiéndole los labios y tirando de la goma de sus boxers. El americano, miraba embobado a su compañero, que poco a poco mordisqueaba su cuello y descendía despacio hasta sus pezones mientras masajeaba su pene aún atrapado entre la ropa.

—Arthur, eso es ir rápido, tú has dicho que despacio — comentó el americano antes de proferir un gemido al notar la lengua del inglés sobre sus abdominales —, ¿Es que tanto ha cambiado el inglés por allá? ¿No solo tenemos sistema de medida diferente?

— Pues si no te gusta vete— exclamó el otro separándose del americano y señalándole la puerta —, esta es mi cama.

Alfred se quedó pasmado otra vez, no se podía tener una conversación racional con Arthur. El americano se levantó de la cama, buscó su camiseta, la cogió y se marchó de la habitación algo cabizbajo y preguntándose qué estaba tan mal con el inglés que no dejaba aquellos absurdos cambios de humor repentinos.

En la cabeza del inglés, los pensamientos corrían de un lado para el otro ¿por qué se había comportado de aquel modo tan estúpido? Solo tenía que haber dejado que Alfred llevara el mando. A prisa y todavía medio desnudo, Arthur se apresuró a salir al pasillo.

— ¡Espera! — dijo para recibir la atención del americano una vez hubo cruzado el marco de la puerta. El otro se lo quedó mirando. En aquel momento los calcetines gruesos, de una lana demasiado suave, hicieron que Arthur resbalase y cayese de culo al suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Alfred a la par que corría a ayudar al inglés que se encontraba completamente abochornado por aquella caída. — No deberías usar calcetines gruesos para ir por mi casa, el suelo está encerado. Deberías usar las zapatillas que te presté.

En la cara del inglés se dibujaba una mueca, como un puchero que asustaba a Alfred que solo había visto llorar de verdad a su amigo en ocasiones terribles y cuando estaba borracho.

— Ya lo sé, yo solo…— Arthur no terminó la frase, quería disculparse pero el mismo tiempo se sentía demasiado avergonzado como para humillarse más ante aquella poderosa nación.

El americano se sentó a su lado, dejó su camiseta en el suelo y acarició las mejillas de Arthur, seguidamente rozó despacio con sus labios los de él e inundó su boca con el calor de su lengua. Un beso intenso que se prolongó, la mejor manera que Arthur tenía de disculparse era dejar al americano dominar la situación. En el fondo casi todo lo que sabía Alfred se lo había enseñado él, no tenía que estar tan celoso de que fuera mucho mejor si no más bien orgulloso.

Arthur rodeó con sus brazos a Alfred atrayéndole contra su cuerpo, aún enzarzado en aquel beso. El americano se deshacía aferrándose a su compañero, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel, buscaba el contacto con él con tal necesidad que casi había olvidado por completo el desplante de minutos atrás.

—Puede que no lo diga nunca más — empezó a susurrar Alfred una vez se separó de aquel intenso beso—, pero sabes que yo sin ti nunca hubiera llegado a nada.

El corazón de Arthur iba tan rápido, que casi sentía que se iba a romper en mil pedazos. El inglés besó el cuello del americano con ternura, se levantó y acariciando los brazos de su compañero lo ayudó a incorporase para volver a la cama.

Una vez frente a la cama Alfred abrazó por la espalda a Arthur, besando su nuca y acariciando su abdomen, descendiendo despacio hasta su miembro. El contacto de las manos del americano hizo gemir al otro, que jadeaba frente a los suaves movimientos que este realizaba en su cuerpo.

Cuando Alfred paró, Arthur se giró para acariciarle el cabello y besarle de nuevo. Despacio y suave, mientras sus manos acariciaban las caderas del americano. Entonces ambos se miraron. Finalmente Alfred cedió ante aquella mirada de adoración y se tendió en la cama boca abajo, colocando bajo sus brazos una mullida almohada. Arthur se tendió sobre el americano e introdujo un dedo en el ano de este.

Alfred jadeó, deseaba con toda su alma que el inglés le penetrase y se olvidase de toda aquella preparación. Le suplicó que lo hiciera, pero Arthur no aceptó de inmediato. Se recreó en aquella preparación escuchando los gemidos del americano hasta que esperar un poco más le empezó a parecer una tortura para ambos.

El inglés colocó su miembro en la entrada del Alfred y tras besar su nuca le penetró. Alfred notaba la jadeante respiración de Arthur sobre él, aquello le excitaba y sumándolo con la fricción de sus cuerpos extasiaba todo su ser. Arthur empezó embistiéndole despacio pero con endereza, cada golpe era una oleada que les inundaba de un placer electrizante que cortaba su respiración. Poco a poco el ritmo fue tomando una mayor velocidad, a la par que sus jadeos cada vez más intensos y frecuentes.

Sus cuerpos llegaron al clímax prácticamente a la par, en una embestida final. Casi sin poderlo evitar, Arthur dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Alfred, que centrado en el pacer que se extendía por todo su ser apenas notó su peso. Cuando el inglés volvió en sí de aquella extasiaste sensación, se hizo a un lado y besó al americano en la mejilla. Aquel beso despertó a Alfred de su enajenación orgásmica, que rodeó con sus brazos a su compañero y arrastró el cuerpo del inglés contra el suyo propio, volvió a besar sus labios y después su barbilla en pos de un premio por el fantástico sexo.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Alfred, pegado al pecho de Arthur y sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, se preguntaba cómo irían las cosas cuando ambos estuvieran en el frente, si se enviarían cartas y si Arthur aceptaría a verse con él en sus días libres. Prensó en preguntárselo, pero le frenaba la posibilidad de que el inglés se agobiase. Y es que con Arthur uno tenía que ir con mil ojos, la mayoría de las naciones le llamaban despreocupado, pero es que no sabían cómo había crecido con la constante mirada criticona del rubio y, obviamente, una vez se había deshecho de él como tutor se había relajado un poco.

— Oye… — dijo el americano con intención de tratar aquellos temas que tenía en mente, pero Arthur no contestó. — ¡Eh!

Nada, seguía sin hacerle caso, en total silencio. Alfred levantó la mirada hacía la cara del inglés y vio que estaba dormido como un tronco. ¿Cómo iba a dormir con todas aquellas cuestiones sin resolver? Se preguntó, pero rápidamente quedó como hipnotizado por el vaivén del pecho de Arthur cuando respiraba y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido él también, allí abrazado al inglés que parecía haberse quedado rendido después de tanta pelea y sexo.

Se lo preguntaría por la mañana, y entonces, después de obtener una respuesta por parte de Arthur, el americano empezaría a tomarse la guerra en serio, a luchar por la libertad y la democracia y volvería demostrarle a todo el mundo de lo que la nación americana es capaz.

* * *

**NA: me costó mucho el lemon, en especial porque en mi mente esta es una pareja fluffy con besos y carantoñas seguidas de peleas y me costaba imaginármelos centrados en algo sin que Iggy le dijera a Alfred que lo hace mal xD **

*** Lo de los británicos apasionados es una broma típica que suele hacer un amigo mío, muy orgulloso de sus orígenes. Según él, es muy apasionado y varios tópicos más que se dicen de los británicos… lo he puesto solo a modo de guiño. Pero no sé cómo son los británicos en la cama, las encuestas dicen (Lo digo por llevarle la contraria a mi fic y porque lo leí recientemente) que los hombres ingleses son poco activos en la cama, aun que Iggy en mi historia parece bastante decente… xD **

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y que mi aportación al fandom no sea de las que dan un poco de vergüenza… jajaja **


End file.
